regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megamix: The Ringer
Megamix: The Ringer; otherwise shortened to The Ringer, is the first movie in the movie series of the same name. It is the beginning of the third and final phase in the Regular Show Cinematic Universe, with the two-part special episodes, Inception and Challenger serving as precursors to the movie. The film and movie series were first announced at the Regular Show panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, two years after the movie Theory of Everything 5: Domain was released. The panel addressed the mixed reception to the previous movie series and also announced the prequels to the series, Inception and Challenger. The two part precursor to the movie series would not premiere until later that year. The panel also showed the rest of the movies planned in the series. It was promised that this movie would spend a lot more time in the writing process to ensure quality. The animation process would be the biggest hurdle to overcome in the making of this movie, since many things, such as backgrounds and some characters, were difficult to animate. The film is a mix of CGI, live action and 2D animation. Because of this, the movie was delayed a number of times. The filming/animation would begin sometime around late 2018 to early 2019, with a budget of $300 million. In the wait leading to the movie's release, more information was revealed. In multiple interviews, one of the writers stated that most of the ideas in the movie series were based off of the Fallout series of video games, borrowing mainly from their post-apocalyptic settings, and also the involvement of nuclear weapons. These callbacks are most prevalent in the scenes with Nate's groups. For anyone that is familiar with or has even played the Fallout games, survival is also a huge theme of the series, and that is also another factor that was brought into this movie, and the movies afterwards. Other callbacks to the Fallout series include a rather famous companion character in the Fallout series in the form of Dogmeat. There is also an appearance of power armor, which is almost identical to the ones found in the games. Another callback is one of the more upbeat trailers for the movie used a song by singer Dion called The Wanderer, which was also used in the live action trailer for the 2015 game, Fallout 4. Bethesda Softworks, the people who make the Fallout games, also had a small part in the making of this movie. The director of Bethesda Game Studios, Todd Howard, even lends his voice to a few minor characters, such as civilians. There are also callbacks to other movies. For example, some scenes in the movie are inspired by the 2017 thriller Get Out. In fact, the actor main protagonist of Get Out, Daniel Kaluuya, makes an appearance as a survivor in the movie. His character name is even a direct reference to one of the characters in the movie. There are also multiple references and homages to the movie Hot Fuzz. Some montages in the movie are edited in a way similar to those in the movie, and some character names match up as well. There are also some famous scenes in the movie that are referenced here, such as the fence jumping scene, which is a running joke in director Edgar Wright's Cornetto trilogy. Simon Pegg, the main actor for the films in the trilogy, makes an appearance here as another major character, and Nick Frost, another key actor in the trilogy, also lends his voice to a few minor characters. The release date at the panel would say Summer of 2020, but as mentioned before, there were difficulties in the production. Megamix was first delayed to multiple dates in 2021, such as April, July, or August. It was ultimately delayed to June 24, 2022, where it was released to critical acclaim. Synopsis The dog-mechs have managed to be kept under control for the past 5 years. Earth has once again reached a state of peace, and all evil forces in the universe have successfully been eliminated for good...or, that's what the gang thought. Suddenly, a new evil regime called The Exiled rises to prominence and starts their mission to take over the world. The first attack is a barrage of nuclear bombs that are detonated across multiple locations in the world, and the devestation is catastrophic. The heroes are also separated all across the world because of this attack. Even if they won't be able to regroup all at once, they have to try to at least find other survivors of the bombs, though some encounters may not go their way. At the same time, however, The Exiled cannot let their guard down, as another evil regime is waiting for the correct time to disrupt their plan. Major Characters Please note that not all characters that appear in the movie will be listed here; it is only characters that are pivotal to the plot. The exclamation mark means that the characters were introduced in places other than the beginning of the movie. If one group or character joins with another group in the script, it will not be reflected in this list. Heroes Pretty self-explanatory. Characters that fight against evil. Group 1 *Nate Wright (played by Donald Glover/Childish Gambino) *Mobius (played by Mike West) *Coach Michael Johnson (played by Henry G. Sanders) *Brad the Hyena (played by Simon Pegg)! *Kendrick the Aardwolf (played by Jay Ward)! *Hammond the African wild dog (played by Shameik Moore)! *Dogmeat (no speaking role, only barking and whining noises)! Group 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog (played by Ryan Drummond) *Miles "Tails" Prower (played by Kate Higgins) *Knuckles the Echidna (played by Travis Willingham) *Shadow the Hedgehog (played by Kirk Thornton) *Silver the Hedgehog (played by Quinton Flynn) *Whisper the Wolf (played by Colleen Villard)! Group 3 *Theo Thomas (played by himself) *Surv/Matthew (played by himself) *Rod (played by Daniel Kaluuya) *Daniel (played by Kwesi Boakye) Group 4 *Zack (played by Tom Holland) *Ashley (played by Teresa Gallagher) *Zim (played by Richard Steven Horvitz) *Gir (played by Rosearik Rikki Simons) *Gumball Watterson (played by Jacob Hopkins) *Nicole Watterson (played by Teresa Gallagher) Group 5 *Thel 'Vadam (played by Keith David) *Rtas 'Vadum (played by Robert Davi) *Master Chief (played by Steve Downes) *Agent Locke (played by Ike Amadi) *Sakan (played by Steve Downes) *Selon (played by Keith David) Group 6 *Stan Marsh (played by Trey Parker) *Eric Cartman (played by Trey Parker) *Kyle Broflovski (played by Matt Stone) *Kenny McCormick (played by Matt Stone) *Butters Stotch (played by Matt Stone) Villains/Emperial Order Characters that are evil. Didn't expect that, eh? The Exiled *Hahkioa 'Lomuki (Played by Fred Tatasciore) *Korln 'Foir (Played by Fred Tatasciore) *Zenlok (Played by Ryan Reynolds) *Arjin (Played by Chris Pine) The Created *Jul Mdama (Leader of the Created, played by Travis Willingham) *Cortana (Now a Forerunner A.I., played by Jen Taylor) Plot The transcript is currently being created. We will have updates on the plot summary as soon as it is finished. Transcript To read the transcript, click here. Gallery Screenshot 20180711-161309 YouTube.jpg|Promotional material. A soldier looks over the horizon as the nukes detonate. Reception The film has recieved extremely positive reviews from critics alike. Many critics have said that the extra writing time gave the movie a benefit, and that it was a large improvement over the Theory of Everything movie series. Critics also applauded the added emotional depth to the movie, as well as the risk taking for separating the characters throughout the length. The movie holds a score of 90% on Rotten Tomatoes. During its theater run, the movie debuted at #1 at the box office, and stayed there for 4 weeks. In its opening weekend, the movie grossed $620.2 million, almost beating out the opening weekend of Avengers: Infinity War in 2018. The movie crossed $1 billion worldwide box office on the second weekend. Trivia *The character list in this movie is shorter than the rest of the movies in the Regular Show Cinematic Universe, especially in the heroes section. This was done to ensure that every character in the list would be used at least once in the movie. *Before this movie, the longest film in the RSCU was Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Darkness. This movie tops that with about another hour of runtime. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers